mistakes, regrets and making up
by fallendown
Summary: My first story. Still trying to figure out how to work the uploader:  So this is my take of what will happen in episode 5 based on some spoilers I read.


Why did Blaine have to be so god damn dense?

Why doesn't he see when someone is trying to mess with him?

Blaine doesn't see but Kurt does.

It starts with meeting Sebastian.

Seeing the way he looked at Blaine, like he was the best thing in the world.

Blaine just smiled and watched him perform, even getting up to perform a song with him and the warblers.

So when he invited Blaine to the gay bar Blaine just smiled and said,

"Sure...Kurt you interested?" turning to look at Kurt who was watching as Sebastian rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but being cut off by Kurt saying a simple, "Yes"

* * *

><p>The gay bar was interesting to say the least.<p>

Kurt watched as Blaine drank his body weight in vodka.

Kurt then watched Blaine dance and flirt with other men.

His jealousy rising with every glance and every man Blaine was with.

Kurt watched Sebastian from afar.

He was smirking and Kurt just wanted to go over and punch that stupid smirk off his face.

But when he got up to walk over he tripped and fell right in the arms of the person he least expected, Dave.

He spoke to Dave.

They spoke awkwardly for a few moments until he saw Blaine with Sebastian.

"Isn't that Blaine?"

"Yeah...sorry I have to go..." and Kurt walks off in the direction of Blaine.

"Kurtyyy...I wasss gonn find you..." he moved in closer, "wanna leave?"

So Kurt took hold of his extremely drunk boyfriend and left and Kurt swore he could see Sebastian smirk.

* * *

><p>When Kurt finally got Blaine to the car he tried to get him in the back seat.<p>

"Blaine come on I want to go home,"

Blaine finally gave up getting in the back seat only to have Blaine pull him in on top of him.

They start to make out.

Blaine fists at Kurt's shirt and tries to deepen the kiss.

"I want you..." Blaine slurs into Kurt's ear.

Kurt finally getting back to his senses pulls out of Blaine's grip.

"No...If we are going to go all the way we aren't doing it drunk"

"You don't want me?" Blaine pouts sitting up and pulling his shirt down and straightening up his hair.

"I have never felt this much lust before Blaine...but I can't do this drunk...when you won't even remember it in the morning" Kurt turns and rests his back on the door.

"I want you so bad Kurt why can't you just let go,"

"Blaine all you were doing tonight was dancing and flirting with other men all night!" Kurt yelled out getting angry at Blaine.

"I wanted to do something spontaneous and fun...you could have come and danced with me but no!" Blaine says getting out of the car basically fuming, "whatever Kurt I have to clear my head."

"Blaine!" Kurt yells as he watches the love of his life walk down the street throwing his hands up diva style.

* * *

><p>Kurt closed the back door of Blaine's car sighing to himself.<p>

He gets into the front seat and realises that he isn't angry at Blaine at all but angry at himself.

Kurt couldn't help but regret everything that night when he got home.

He drove around trying to find Blaine for hours that night until he gave up and went home.

He hated that he couldn't find Blaine.

He hated that he didn't just dance with Blaine.

He hated Sebastian and all of his little looks.

But mostly he hated himself.

So Kurt cried into his pillow.

Kurt awoke the next morning feeling a weight on his bed.

He looked up to see Blaine sitting on the edge of his bed.

He had his head down so he didn't notice that Kurt was awake.

"I'm so sorry...I don't know why I had to be so god damn stupid," Blaine started shaking his head and Kurt could tell he was crying, "I don't know why I let him tell me it was a good idea..."

Kurt moved as slowly as he could, but still managing to get Blaine's attention.

"Kurt..?"

"Yes...Blaine I'm..."

"Don't Kurt...you have nothing to apologise for I was being so god damn unthoughtful last night..."

Kurt shook his head.

He didn't know when he felt it; whether it was last night in the car or before that, but he knew right then he wanted Blaine to be his first. And he wanted it now.


End file.
